


Teddy Bears' Picnic

by tearoseandhoney



Category: Torchwood
Genre: WriterInADrawer 4.01, Writerinadrawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseandhoney/pseuds/tearoseandhoney





	Teddy Bears' Picnic

"I've been waiting for this."

“You've been waiting for an evil, ten foot teddy bear to attack Cardiff? You're a sick man, Owen," Ianto said, slamming on the breaks.

"Okay, not this exactly but something like this. An evil version of a kids' cartoon, terrorising the earth. Sounds like the kind of shit thing that would happens to us."

"Well at the moment, it's not terrorising the earth, just Splott. And if we hurry, hopefully it won’t be terrorising anything,” Tosh said as she followed Gwen towards the sound of screaming.

“Hang on,” Gwen said, pausing. “_You_watched SuperTed?”

“Everyone watched SuperTed,” Owen replied.

“I didn’t.”

“I meant everyone normal, Tosh. No offence.”

“Shut up, Owen,” Gwen said. “Anyway, this is nothing like SuperTed. He wasn’t a giant, he just had special powers.”

“Did he eat people?” Tosh asked, pointing to the grisly scene before them.

“No, Tosh. It was a kids programme,” Owen said just before he was slammed into the wall by a giant yellow paw..

He scrambled up and paused, looking at the others who were also getting to their feet. “Let’s never tell Jack that we got beaten up by a teddy bear.”


End file.
